


Would You Stop?

by the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Office Pranks, Squeaky Chair, shyan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser/pseuds/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser
Summary: He knows Shane hates it. He fucking knows. After almost killing him, the two of them decide to join forces.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Would You Stop?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the Office bc nothing I do is original

Ryan leaned back and forth in his chair, every shift in his weight making the chair squeak. 

Shane could swear that every time it happened, his eye twitched and he inched closer and closer to committing a homicide. 

"Ryan," he said in warning. He could hear the shit-eating grin in Ryan's voice as he replied, 

"Yes, Shane?" 

He took a breath as the creaking went agonizingly slow. His blunt nails biting into his palm, he said, 

"Would you please stop?" 

"Stop what?" Ryan asked innocently.

Shane laughed breathlessly. "Stop squeaking the chair, Ryan." 

"Squeaking?" 

"Yes, _Ryan,_ squeaking."

"Was I squeaking the chair?" 

_"Ryan."_

"Okay," he laughed. "Sure." 

"Thank you." 

Shane continued working on his document. Ryan leaned over, his chair squeaking.

"Okay, I swear I didn't mean to do that this time," he said quickly. "But you do know I'm just doing this to get a rise out of you, right?" 

Shane sighed. "Yeah, I know." 

"I'll stop if you really want me to." 

"Yeah, could you?" 

Ryan leaned back into place, a quiet squeak accompanying his movements. "Sure!" He winced at the noise. "Sorry."

Shane had an idea. He grinned and Ryan noticed. 

"Uh, buddy," he laughed, "what are you thinking?" 

"Let's give the chair to TJ." 

Ryan's hand went over his mouth. "Jesus Christ, yes." 

Shane looked over his shoulder, thanking his Big Brain in his Big Head for coming up with a solution to what made him not want to come to work in the morning. TJ was at his desk, headphones on, focused on whatever he was working on. 

"He's there," Shane said quietly. 

Ryan cracked his knuckles. "I guess we'll just have to wait until he's gone." 

Shane grinned down at Ryan. "I guess so." 

Hours passed. Shane and Ryan ate lunch at their desks, waiting for TJ to leave. 

"Dear fucking Lord," Ryan said, "does he ever move?" 

Shane, taking a drink of his water, made a noncommittal noise. Ryan huffed. 

"I'll be back." 

"Alright." 

Ryan got up and walked away to the bathroom. Shane looked away from TJ for one second, glanced at a text, and looked back up. TJ was gone. Frantically, he looked around and saw TJ walking to the bathroom. He sighed, exasperated. 

"Fucking _finally."_

Quickly, he grabbed Ryan's chair and pulled it over to TJ's desk and switched them out. 

"Don't say anything," he said to the people who were watching him. 

"Will do," laughed Devon. Shane grinned. 

"Thanks." 

Shane sat back down in his chair and situated TJ's chair in front of Ryan's desk. He heard the bathroom door open and looked up. Ryan jogged back to him. 

"Did you switch them?" he asked frantically. "He's in the bathroom." 

Shane patted the back of the chair happily. "Yep!" 

"Oh, awesome." 

Ryan sat down, and for the first time in months, his chair didn't squeak. Shane sighed in relief. 

"Does this make you happy?" Ryan asked. 

"So happy." 

"Does it help you get your jollies off?" 

Shane laughed. "Oh, yeah. Tonight, just you wait." 

The door opened and the two of them went silent, watching TJ off the reflection of Ryan's monitor. TJ sat down and frowned. He moved back and forth. There was a squeaking, Shane knew that, but he couldn't hear it so that was all that mattered to him. Satisfied, he leaned back. 

"I can die now," he declared. "Everything is right in the world." 

"It's the little things," Ryan teased. 

"Oh, shit, he's coming." 

He acted like he was doing something on the computer and Ryan casually started writing something down. TJ cleared his throat behind them. They turned around. 

"Sup, Teej?" Ryan said. 

TJ narrowed his eyes. "Did you steal my chair?" 

Ryan frowned. "No? Why do you ask?" 

He looked at Shane, who put his hands up in the air. 

"You stole my chair," TJ said. 

"Whoa, dude-" 

"When I was in the bathroom," he continued. "Can I have it back?" 

"We didn't take your chair."

"Yeah, you're jumping to a lot of conclusions." 

"I've jumped and landed," TJ declared. "And I know I'm right." 

Shane shrugged and said, "You're barking up the wrong tree." 

As Ryan said, "Teej, we've got work to do. We gotta edit the video." 

TJ glared at the two of them. Walking backward, he said, "I know it was you guys." 

"Whatever, man." 

They turned around and started 'working,' stifling giggles. When it was time to leave, they made sure that TJ left before them. 

"I'll show up early tomorrow to make sure he doesn't take the chair back," Ryan said. 

"Okay, great. Thanks, Ry." 

"Yep! Night, Shane." 

\---

Shane came back in the morning and sat down. 

His chair squeaked. 

Behind him, TJ and Ryan burst out laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> in quarantine, my self-esteem has RISEN but rn my depression is SKYROCKETING AND I'M HAVING AN EXTREMELY HARD TIME


End file.
